1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content supplying system which is used in providing users with content in public facilities, etc., and in particular to a content supplying system which uses spatial light transmission for transmitting ID information (identification information), with the information superimposed on spatial light, thereby providing the users with the content selected on the basis of the ID information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is so far known an audio guide system disclosed in JP H11-24619 A as a system which uses, for example, infrared data communication to provide visitors at public facilities and the like with an audio guide such as information on facilities, explanation of exhibits on display and guidance of the facilities.
The conventional audio guide system is equipped with a recorder portion which records an audio signal, an FM transmitting circuit in which the audio signal reproduced from the recorder portion is subjected to frequency modulation (FM) and an infrared emitting portion which superimposes a transmitting signal output from the FM transmitting circuit on an infrared ray to emit the infrared ray. The audio guide system is installed at various areas such as a variety of exhibition sites in facilities.
Further, each audio guide system is provided with an infrared ray sensor for detecting humans and constituted so that visitors at facilities are given an infrared ray FM receiver to receive an audio guide. The audio guide system is used in such a manner that when a visitor having the infrared ray FM receiver comes close to the audio guide system, the infrared ray sensor detects the visitor and the audio guide system superimposes the audio guide on an infrared ray to transmit it to the FM receiver, by which the visitor listens to the audio guide through the FM receiver.
However, where the above-described conventional audio guide system is installed, for example, at a plurality of places in various types of facilities such as a gymnasium, a municipal hall, a museum and an art gallery, the audio guide is different depending on each place in various types of facilities. It is, therefore, necessary to prepare a record portion which records audio guide data thereof and allow an audio guide system at each installation place to store the data. Further, construction work is also necessary for installing these individual audio guide systems at various installation places. Thus, additional time and labor are necessary in the construction work for installation, which poses a problem.
Further, for example, in the case of a museum or an art gallery, an audio guide system is installed for each exhibit on display. And, the audio guide system requires a change of the audio guide every time exhibits on display are changed. However, as with the above case, it is necessary to store the thus changed audio guide data in each audio guide system. For this type of work additional time and labor are required and this poses a problem.